1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an underbody unit for reinforcing a body of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor vehicle body can have a load-bearing supporting structure with longitudinal members of solid design and crossmembers of solid design connected to one another to form a supporting frame. The supporting frame forms a stable platform to which the remaining components of the motor vehicle can be connected. The supporting structure can support a drive, individual body parts, functional units of the motor vehicle and a payload and can dissipate the weight of these components onto an underlying surface. A plate-like underbody unit can be connected to the supporting structure to reinforce the supporting structure and the motor vehicle body. The underbody unit forms the underbody of the motor vehicle and covers and protects constructional units above the underbody unit from the underlying surface.
WO 2013/051638 A1 discloses connecting a battery housing of a traction battery from below to an underbody of a motor vehicle. A lower side of the battery housing faces the underlying surface and is configured as a thin-walled cast aluminum part with outwardly protruding cooling ribs.
There is a constant need for a motor vehicle traction battery to have a long service life. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to present measures that will increase the service life for a motor vehicle traction battery to have a long service life.